Musical Ties
by multicultureiskey
Summary: Oneshot, AU, DenNor One music-centric school, two music-centric minds, endless music-related and pretty much pointless fluff. My first oneshot, please don't hate me for its awfulness!


**Musical Ties**

A shrill bell rang out through the large school site, providing the intro. For a moment, everything was silent. The rest.

Then, the crescendo began. Papers rustled, chairs scraped, feet started pounding against the varied flooring materials.

The sound of around two-and-a-half-thousand teenagers leaving their last lessons for the week was the forte in the piece.

It would be a while until the diminuendo.

Until then, footfalls provided a rapid rhythm, accentuated by the slamming of worn metal lockers and the squeaks of automatic doors. Voices rose above said percussion, tones ranging from sugar-sweet trebles to velvety baritones. In one part of the school, the aforementioned voices varied from the local accents to rougher English and even completely different languages; smooth French, throaty German, rapid Spanish, even the t's and k's of Japanese and rolled r's of Russian.

The hum of air conditioning and shudder of engines swirled around, adding to the texture.

The diminuendo came, stripping away not just the more boisterous noise, but also the more boisterous students, for what kind of a teenager willingly did extracurriculars on a Friday? Not the 'popular' ones, anyway. Left behind were those not contributing to the ending song of the school day, anyway- and, for the most part and in a bizarre show of irony, they were heading towards the most renowned department in the celebrated school.

If one has to ask which department that is, one should probably leave. Preferably as soon as possible.

In one of the classrooms off the maze of corridors in the building neighbouring 'The Centre' of the school (affectionately nicknamed so because it was not only home to the office and main entrance, but also home to the theatre and Music classrooms, therefore the single most important building on the monstrously large site) a single student stood in the corner, hidden from immediate view from the doorway. His golden, gravity-defying hair caught the sunlight and his aquamarine eyes shined in the lazy summer sun. He very quietly hummed a haunting tune under his breath.

He broke off as another student walked into the room, not glancing up once. He had taken refuge in the Humanities department upon realising that not a single room in The Centre was unoccupied. His hair was also blonde, and his eyes also blue, but he was very different to the one now hiding in shadows. His blonde locks were of the platinum variety, and were almost perfectly straight, save for the single unruly curl by his collar. A silver hair slide kept his fringe from falling in his blue eyes, which were of a strikingly icy tone.

He carried a slightly worn violin case, with a Norwegian flag stuck on it to display his patriotism for his home country. Placing the case on one of the tables, his back turned to the other, he opened it, revealing dark blue velvet and a hand-varnished violin and bow reflecting the late afternoon sunlight.

The platinum blonde picked his instrument and put the bow to the strings, drawing out a long, quivering note. Slowly, he began to play the same haunting melody the golden blonde in the corner had been humming before he had entered the room.

_"What lies within a seed? Within a shroud, a butterfly."_

The Norwegian's tune morphed into an equally unnerving harmony as the other began to sing, a light accent playing at the edges of his sweet tenor.

_"What sings within a reed? Within its sound, a lullaby._

_ Stranger, have you the grace to see the ancient things_

_ I hold in my hands?_

_ Stranger, have you the grace to hold the ancient things_

_ Softly in your hands?"_

The music was pouring out of the violinist now, passionately and unnervingly, the harmony encouraging the singer. As they broke into the chorus, the violinist began to sing too, echoing the other blonde's words with his own slightly rough accent.

_"And in the darkness,"_

_"(And in the darkness),"_

_"And in the stillness,"_

_"(And in the stillness),"_

_"The moon knows you are weeping. _

_ And in the darkness,"_

_"(And in the darkness),"_

_"And in the stillness,"_

_"(And in the stillness),"_

_"Hold the child that is weeping."_

_"La la, la la la la la,"_

_"La la, la la la la."_

_"La la, la la la la la,"_

_"La la, la la la la."_

Finishing without the repeat, the two finally turned to face each other.

"Matthias," The Norwegian nodded his head in greeting.

"Lukas," The Dane returned.

And then, suddenly, they were upon each other, fighting- not in the usual sense, but for dominance. The violin was hastily pushed back into the case along with the bow as the owner's pale, feminine hand tore hungrily through the Dane's thick, golden hair. Their tongues fought against each other, both convinced of their rightful place of the dominant partner. A burning fire leapt up inside them, tying them together- passion. The two teenagers furiously tried everything to claim dominance- neither had such luck.

Sparks of love, desire and raw lust flew; softened by adoration and devotion even as the smaller of the two was pushed up against the wall to be embraced by the taller. Lukas retaliated with a strong push and a quick movement, reversing the situation. Matthias have been stronger, but the Norwegian was cunning; he knew exactly how to get the most out of his lesser strength, and wasn't afraid to do so. He _will_ dominate.

Matthias almost squealed at the expression on the normally stoic Norwegian's face- how could Lukas make even something as sappy as love look cool and mysterious? There was no other way to describe it- it was definitely love on his new boyfriend's features, but he still looked ice-cool and collected with it, as opposed to Matthias' burning desire that he happily allowed to take control.

Despite their competitive battle for the ultimate title in a homosexual relationship, the two were made for each other. Drawn together by their mutually denied love, pushed together by circumstance and finally tied together by a common interest.

Lukas Bondevik, the school's best musician.

Mathias Kohler, the school's best singer.

Together now, forever.

And all because of the music that ran like blood in their veins.

A/N

Just don't ask. I managed to work in four of my favourite things here: Hetalia, writing, music and fluff.

I really should get some sleep now... It's basically half past one, am...

By the way, they song they're singing is called Winter Solstice. While the story is not set in winter, I think it reflects the slightly haunted mood a school always has after hours... I would link to it, but I can't find a video on YouTube. :(

Please review, I want your opinions!


End file.
